


Working Undercover

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alec, working undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Undercover

"Just do it already, will you?"

"Sheesh, I knew it. You're even bitchy in bed."

"You think this is bitchy? Just finish already or you'll see bitchy, mister. They'll be back at any minute."

"Hold on, I almost got it … yeah, that's it, sweetheart. Just a little to the right and—YES!"

The lock on the handcuffs clicked and popped open, and Max twisted off the big brass bed. She peeked out the door, found the coast clear. Damn White's crony, who had managed to get the drop on her with a brick to the back of her head, stunning her for a minute. When she came to she was handcuffed to the bed and the crony was gone, presumably to bring White and God knew how many others back to interrogate her … or worse. It's a good thing she hadn't come to the meeting place alone.

She raised her head to yell for Alec, only to find him in the doorway, smirking for a too-long moment and muttering something about how good she looked all splayed out and helpless before she snarled at him to get her loose.

She looked back over her shoulder to where Alec still sprawled on the bed, half-tangled in the comforter, his expression a little wistful.

"What are you still doing there?" She hissed.

"It's comfortable," Alec sighed. Then, at her expression of disbelief, he said, "What can I say? This, right here? Is the kind of undercover work I'm really good at."


End file.
